


Teacher Apprecation Day

by baldislittlepet



Category: BBIEAL, Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Older Characters, Other, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Slapping, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baldislittlepet/pseuds/baldislittlepet
Summary: WARNING: Story contains heavy themes of noncon and abuse. DO NOT READ if you are sensitive to these topics.---Here I am, officially on AO3.This website cannot do the proper formatting I had intended for this story, so for a better reading experience, I would suggest you read from this document: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1AP-i6EMhduxgwvKtbGqWLPluhNsh-_LB-3kL0Exjcn8/edit?usp=sharing---Top rankings as of 6/24/18 (via Wattpad)#1 in Baldi#1 in BaldisBasics#1 in BaldisBasicsInEducationAndLearningTop 100 in xreader





	1. Part One

...based on that information, can you tell me what the answer is?"

You couldn't. You felt numb. For some reason, this problem just wasn't  
getting through to you. Your vision went blurry and your hands started  
to tingle.

"Um... I can't... I don't know..." You responded, weakly.

You braced yourself for the impact that was to come. In your head, the only thing that you could hear was that slap slap slap of the dreaded ruler against your wrists.

Mr. B paused for a moment. He started... grinning? Smirking, maybe?

He let out a quick chuckle - it definitely didn't sound like a real laugh.

"I hate to steal someone else's job... but I must say the principal was right about you... just when will you learn?" Mr. B was still grinning. You'd started to hope that maybe he had finally given up on you.

For a while, things were quiet. The silence soon became eerie. Mr. B continued to smile widely while glancing over your shoulder. It looked like he was deep in thought. Afraid that he might get angry if you spoke out, you made a decision to stay quiet. After a long and awkward silence, your teacher went and had a seat at his desk. His smile slowly contorted into a frown as he scanned through some papers.

"You know, Y/N..." He started.

"Y-yes, Mr. B?" You responded with a quiver.

"Please... call me Baldi. "Mr. B" sounds a little formal, don't you think?"

"Uh... um... yes, Mr. Baldi?"

SLAP!

You heard a sudden loud slapping sound under his desk. The ruler. Your body  
tensed up and your wrists started to ache in anticipation.

"Just. Baldi." Baldi said through gritted teeth, clearly losing his temper. You didn't respond back.

"Like I was saying..."

He paused. It looked like he was making sure that you were paying close attention.

"...you know, Y/N, do you happen to know what day it is?"

Your thoughts were still fuzzy. You started to shiver with anxiety.

"Um... n-n-n-no, Baldi..."

SLAP!

"Stop it with that damn stuttering in my classroom!" Baldi shouted.

You went silent.

SLAP!

"Yes sir!" You yelped in reply. Maybe that would satisfy this ruler-wielding maniac?

"I thought you might forget.”

“Today is...” he paused and gave you a stern, yet somehow eager look. “...teacher appreciation day.”

It felt like a rather odd thing to bring up.

"I've got a question for you. To celebrate this holiday, how would you like to show your... appreciation for me?" Baldi questioned, his gaze now fixated on you.

At that, you started to feel a sense of dread. Just what on earth was he planning?

"Stand up." Baldi commanded.

"Sir... what...?"

SLAP!

"STAND UP, Y/N!"

You stood up quickly. Your cheap plastic school chair fell backwards and made a loud thump.

"Take off your shoes."


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This website cannot do the proper formatting I had intended for this story, so for a better reading experience, I would suggest you read from this document: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1AP-i6EMhduxgwvKtbGqWLPluhNsh-_LB-3kL0Exjcn8/edit?usp=sharing

You awoke with a start. Your body felt incredibly sore, so you realized that what   
happened wasn't a dream. It made you start to cry. Against your body's   
tired will, you slowly lifted your head up and began to take in your   
surroundings.

Firstly, you figured out that you definitely weren't in the schoolhouse anymore. This room was small, cramped and dark - unlike any room you'd ever seen in the school. It was also quite cold and dry - but somehow, not uncomfortably so. You saw the outline of some stairs to your right. They looked like they lead up to a door. There was also a very dim light with a string attached to it hanging above you, gently flickering and swaying back and forth. You figured someone must have been here recently if it was moving around like that. Baldi was probably here. 

Was this... a basement? Baldi's basement? 

Did he carry me here himself? 

Your mind raced with many troubling questions.

Eventually, you managed to sit upwards. You checked your pockets - nope, obviously, nothing was in there. You said your quiet goodbyes to your phone and wallet, and sighed heavily. You were still crying to yourself... as if things couldn't get any worse.

You thought that perhaps you could climb the stairs and break the door open. In your current state, however, you deemed that impossible. Your body was so sore. Even sitting up was a monumental task. You started to hope that somehow, this was all just a dream. Honestly, in what reality does a math teacher beat, molest and then kidnap you? You laid back down. This is all a dream... this is all a dream... this is all a dream...

...

"Hello, Y/N."

You awoke once again, covered in sweat and dry-eyed from the tears earlier.

"You're probably wondering where you are.” Baldi was a few feet away from you. He started to pace back and forth as he spoke quietly.

“While I can't tell you that directly... I can at least say why I brought you here.”

“You see - you're in some desperate need of some tutoring... and your favorite math teacher,   
that's me of course, is very willing to give you some private lessons!"

Favorite math teacher? 

This guy really is crazy. You didn't want to give up fighting yet, even if you had no way to escape...

"Baldi...” You swallowed as you gathered up your pride, “...you'd better let me the fuck go."

"Now, now. No need to be difficult. After all, these are free private lessons!" Baldi said, practically gleaming.

"I swear to god." You spat back.

Baldi sighed. "If you want to be a bad student, feel free.”

“However... you of all people should know what happens to my bad students."

SMACK!

Your body instinctively quivered at the sound. Had he been wielding that stupid ruler this whole time...?

"Just what the hell do you want from me!?”

"You know exactly what I want from you." He spoke with an incredible sense of malice in his tone.

"Listen... I... I'll do whatever you want, just so long as you let me go. I can't do this anymore."

Baldi paused for a moment and looked you over.

"I'll keep you as long as I want, and that's final.”

SMACK!

With a hard hit to the head, you passed out.

... 

"Mmn... god... you're such a bad, bad student..."

"You're so ffucking... fnnn... tightt..."

"You just want me to hit you... don't you?"


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This website cannot do the proper formatting I had intended for this story, so for a better reading experience, I would suggest you read from this document: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1AP-i6EMhduxgwvKtbGqWLPluhNsh-_LB-3kL0Exjcn8/edit?usp=sharing

Your body was nothing but an outlet for his pleasure.

Yet, for some reason... you were enjoying that.

...

You awoke to see the silhouette of your teacher hanging over you like a  
vulture. There was some movement near his waist. To put it simply, he was "getting himself off" over your body. As your hearing cleared up, you heard each individual stroke. You tried to remain still and you pretended to sleep as to not provoke him, but... you couldn't keep your eyes off of the blurry movements of his hand, stroking himself at a frivolous pace. Once again, despite everything... this motherfucker was turning you on.

Not too much time passed before you felt him finish the job all over your stomach and crotch. It was a lot more than you initially expected. You heard him give some satisfied groans and quiet chuckles as he wiped himself off and got up to leave. You heard his heavy footsteps as he quickly jogged up the stairs and went out the door. You heard it lock behind him, obviously.

You looked down. Your stomach was soaked and your crotch wasn't looking much cleaner. There must have been something wild inside of you that clicked, because it was making you even hornier than earlier. You thought that if you were going to be stuck here, you might  
as well make the most of it. 

You started to touch yourself... gently, at first, but your pace soon quickened. The mess that Baldi made was, naturally, a very good lubricant. You let out a little moan, praying that he wouldn't hear you and start something. You just wanted to get the feelings out of your system.

Eventually, you finished up, feeling incredibly disgusted with yourself. You laid on your side and sighed... and then you started to cry again.

Some time had passed. You had no idea what time it was, or how far away you were from home. You wondered if anyone was looking for you. You started to feel helpless. Who would ever even think to look here? As you were lost in thought once again, you heard the door above you creak open. Fearing the worst, you pretended to be asleep again.

"Y/N? Come now, you must be awake by now... it's been twelve hours.”

“I... I brought you a present! Please wake up."

You stayed silent. You heard Baldi walk down the steps. You suddenly felt his presence hovering over your limp body. A cold hand came down and brushed your cheek. You felt your skin tingle at the touch, but you didn’t flinch. 

He began to gently rustle your shoulder.

"Y/N... wake up. Come on, now."

You wouldn't respond. You didn’t want to.

"Y/N... look."

Curiosity and fear burning inside of you, you had a peek through your eyelashes, just enough so that it looked like your eyes were still closed. You could just barely make out his hand holding a small box with something shimmering from the inside of it.

"It's a... shiny quarter... just for you. It's not just any quarter, either - it's a very old and valuable quarter. Worth at least fifty bucks!”

“That's uh, five tens, if you didn't know."

He put the coin down and rustled you once more.

"Listen, I know you're awake.”

“When you're awake... your breathing sounds different."

Shit. That's right - he could hear exceptionally well, couldn't he?

You figured it wasn’t worth hiding it anymore.

"Well... I...” You paused to think of an excuse. “I just got up... and... I don't really want a quarter..." You groaned.

"Oh?" Baldi questioned. "Well, then, at least take this for your troubles."

He put down a plate and slid it next to you. On the plate were some sliced up apples, a salad, and a generous slab of tofu.

"I sincerely hope you don't mind vegetarian meals." Baldi said.

With that, he stood up and started to make his way back up the stairs.

"W-wait..." You spouted hesitantly.

You wanted to give bargaining a go. He seemed insane, but maybe he was at least a little reasonable?

"Yes?" Baldi responded.

"Um... like, I really mean it when I say this...” 

You felt your mouth go numb. 

“...if you let me go I promise you'll get... um, anything you want from me. I don't know if I can handle being... trapped down here much longer..."

“I do apologize,” Baldi started. “...but I can’t help you with that. You’ll just have to deal.”

You watched as the door closed behind Baldi with a loud thud. 

Great.


	4. Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This website cannot do the proper formatting I had intended for this story, so for a better reading experience, I would suggest you read from this document: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1AP-i6EMhduxgwvKtbGqWLPluhNsh-_LB-3kL0Exjcn8/edit?usp=sharing

He was your lust.

He was your greed.

...

You woke up again, still unsure of what date or time it was. You had a feeling that it might've been morning, though - as you could've sworn you heard some birds chirping outside. However, down here, it was impossible to tell. It could have easily been your head playing tricks   
on you - you wondered if you were finally losing your mind.

The air was as cool and as dry as usual. The lightbulb seemed a bit... dimmer. You thought that it might needed to get changed out soon. Maybe you should ask Baldi to... wait, no! You wouldn't want to rely on that creep - no, monster - for anything! Not even a stinkin' lightbulb!

You came up with an escape plan. Although you hadn't worked everything out yet, you felt like your plan had a fighting chance. The plan went like this:

1: Wait until Baldi is asleep

2: Climb up the stairs

3: Pick the lock (...somehow)

4: Get out of the house

5: Call the fucking cops

Step four and five were interchangeable - you could call the cops first from Baldi's phone - or your phone, if you could find it - and then try to escape the house. Or, perhaps, you could get out of the house quickly and then go to a neighbor and use their phone to call the cops. It was hard to tell which would be easier.

The main problem you had with this plan, so far, was that you weren't sure when Baldi was sleeping. You also weren't sure if he was a light sleeper or a heavy sleeper. He does have great hearing, or so he claims. Damn - if only you could've heard more sounds above you. You figured you must've been pretty far down underground.

CLUNK!

You heard the door above you open. Jesus, could this guy hear your thoughts? He always arrived at the worst times...

"Y/N, don't worry! I'm just here to bring you a few things."

You crossed your arms. You didn't really believe him.

Baldi made his way down the stairs. He was holding two things - but sadly, that wasn't the first thing you noticed. This bald bastard was wearing nothing but his briefs. You could almost see the entire outline of his...

"Sorry that I'm not appropriately dressed today-" Baldi started, setting down a  
plate of food and a strange wooden case of some kind.

"-but, it is my day off, so... might as well get comfy, y'know?" Baldi chuckled to himself.

You rolled your eyes and looked at the strange board he set down. This old creep really thought he was somehow charming. 

Baldi spoke up again.

"Ah, yes, so... this is... a very special collection of mine."

Baldi gently opened the wooden case. Inside was an impressive array of shiny coins. They were all labeled with different dates and locations. A coin collection... not that weird of a thing for a math teacher to collect, you figured.

"It's my prized coin collection. See this missing spot here-" Baldi pointed to an empty slot in the case.

"-this is where the quarter that I gave you was. A 'Seated Liberty' quarter, 1852... extremely fine condition. Worth approximately 52 dollars."

Baldi paused for a moment, surveying your expression. You weren't really sure how to respond to him.

"Oh, right. I told you it was worth fifty dollars, didn’t I?”

“Well, I had rounded it down. Maybe we can work on rounding numbers later - however... today is my day off. So I'd like to take a tutoring break, if that's alright with you."

Baldi's words sounded... genuine?

Regardless, you were still afraid of him - you were worried that even just one wrong word would get you into some massive trouble. However, you still wanted to at least try to keep your confidence, so you kept talking to him.

"Does... that mean I get a day off, too?" Ugh, of all the things you could've asked...

"I mean, sure, if you'd like." Baldi said, his lips curling up into a strangle smile.

There was a bit of quiet tension in the room as Baldi continued to smile at   
you. Perhaps it felt even more awkward than usual because Baldi was in his stupid briefs. Or maybe it was because you didn’t normally see him smile in class.

"Do... you like it?" Baldi asked, still grinning.

"Oh, do you mean the collection? Yeah, it's uh... it's neat." Your replied, sheepishly.

"That makes me feel... good. I'm glad you like it, Y/N.”

What an odd thing to say. Though, he was odd, wasn’t he?

In that moment, you had just happened to glance down and you noticed - oh fuck, no! He's got a... a... hard-on.

This damn man was still smiling all the while, like he didn’t know how fucked up he really was.

"Heh, well, I'd better get upstairs. I hope you enjoy the meal I left for you." 

Did he notice your glance? You prayed not.

As Baldi waltzed upstairs, you looked down at your plate. Celery sticks, another slab of tofu... more vegetarian stuff. It's not too bad, but you sort of wished he'd switch it up and bring you something a little different.

After eating, you laid down. You realized that you were getting used to laying on the hard floor - how sad. You sighed and rolled over. At least you had finally stopped crying today. Maybe if you had a nap - you'd finally gather enough strength to escape. You went over your plan in your head again as you slowly fell asleep.


	5. Part Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This website cannot do the proper formatting I had intended for this story, so for a better reading experience, I would suggest you read from this document: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1AP-i6EMhduxgwvKtbGqWLPluhNsh-_LB-3kL0Exjcn8/edit?usp=sharing

…

Y/N... you're... hff... of... my life...

Let me... fffuck... make...

Hhnn...

...

You woke up to the sound of a voice whispering and moaning quietly. It sounded like it was coming from the stairs. You peeked over and of course, there was Baldi fucking jacking it again on the stairs, looking down at you. At least he was a little farther away this time, but - Jesus - that guy just wouldn't settle down, would he? You tried to ignore it... but... you couldn't. Every moan he made would just naturally turn you on. You hated it, but you couldn't fight it. After a while you almost started to get into it. You were feeling really hot, and you really felt like you needed to be touched. Obviously, you didn't actually want him to... but...

...

Eventually Baldi stopped and went upstairs. You were left feeling unsatisfied. Did he know you were awake? You shook your head and tried to go back to sleep.

The problem was... you couldn't get this guy out of your head. Call it Stockholm syndrome, but damn, you really needed to be touched. Maybe it was because he was so gentle before, so loving... no! Stop thinking like that! Think about your escape plan! Get the hell out of there!

Eventually, after wrestling with your innermost thoughts for a long while, you fell asleep again.

...

What was going on with you?

What was wrong with your head?

...

“Why won’t this giant spider leave me the fuck alone?!” You called out. You ran to a nearby gate, and quickly closed it behind you. You turned around to see a frightening image - eight glassy eyes staring back at you. The spider’s fangs were oozing with some kind of liquid… was that… blood? You weren’t sure.

POP!

“The hell…!”

You were woken up by a loud popping noise. As you lifted your head, it had already become clear - a light bulb had broken into pieces on the floor. You looked upwards. The dim light bulb you noted earlier was still there. So where on earth did this new light bulb come from…?

You eyed the shattered light bulb. It seemed like it was one of those spiral-shaped eco-friendly ones, unlike the older round one that was being used above you. You wondered if it had fallen down the stairs, or maybe even from a hidden shelf somewhere. You prayed that Baldi wasn’t trying to murder you in your sleep by throwing a bulb at your head. It was a pretty close call, only landing a few feet from your face.

You decided to stand up for the first time in a while. While it was kind of cramped in there, you had just enough room to stand up and walk about a yards’ length before you ran into the stairs. You looked around for the source of the dropped bulb. Eventually you spotted a very shallow shelf - it was up the stairs and near the door. You figured it might have rolled down the stairs and broken next to you. 

You hoped that, anyway, as you weren’t planning on dying just yet.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

You heard a muffled Baldi shout behind the door up the stairs.

“Y/N, Y/N? I… heard a loud noise. Are you okay?!”

“Yes-!” You shouted back, trying to calm him so that he might not come in.

“Oh… good! Do you know what that noise was?” Baldi asked.

“It was an old light bulb!” It felt odd to be talking to Baldi so casually, but you weren’t sure what else to do.

“I see! Do you need a new one?”

“...No! I think it was from the shelf!”

“Okay! Well, I’m in the middle of a shower, so I’ll come and check on you after I’m done just to make sure! Stay safe, and don’t touch any shattered pieces!”

You sighed and sat down again. It looks like he’s going to come in here anyway. Of course, you thought, why wouldn’t he? You looked up at the dim, still intact lightbulb above you. Maybe you might as well ask him to change it while he’s visiting.

…

“Okay, Y/N, I’m here! Let me assess the situation real quick…” 

Baldi made his way down the stairs, slowly, likely as to avoid any glass from the bulb that might have ended up on the stairs.You glanced at him - and oh, fuck… god damn it! 

He had ‘upgraded’ from his boxers to a fucking bath towel. You decided to try to avoid looking at him for the duration of his stay.

“Oh, my. I’m really sorry, Y/N! This could’ve easily hurt you! I’ll… I’ll move the bulbs off of the shelf so that this doesn’t happen anymore, okay?”

You nodded, still trying to avert your gaze from him. Baldi swiftly ran upstairs and took a small box of bulbs off the shelf near the door. He left the basement and locked the door behind him as he usually did.

Honestly, though, you thought, why did he care if the light bulb hurt you? Didn’t he beat you senseless with his ruler while you were still in his classroom? You quietly sighed. You were alarmed that you couldn’t remember how many days it had been since you had been above ground. Was anyone missing you, or looking for you?

Baldi quickly returned with a broom in hand. He swept up the bulb and disposed of it.

“Oh, um, I hope this doesn’t disturb you-” Baldi started, speaking gently. This guy was seriously a flip-flop of emotions.

“-but… you have been starting to… well, stink… a little.”

You weren’t even thinking about it, but yes, naturally, you were starting to smell after not having bathed in a while.

“I’m… going to have to bathe you, alright?”

Why the hell did he sound nervous, after everything?! Also, what the fuck?

“...sure.” You responded to him, already aware that you didn’t really have a choice. You decided that you wanted to stay on his good side as much as possible, and, a personal ‘Baldi Bath’ wasn’t nearly as bad as some of the shit he had already done to you, as unpleasant as the vision of the bath in your head seemed. At least you could feel clean again.

“I’m glad... you’re learning.” Baldi stated. 

You weren’t sure if he was trying to sound serious or friendly - as you were still looking away from him - but, by the tone of his voice, it sounded like a mixture of the two.

“I’ll need to prepare a bath for you, so give me half an hour or so.”

With that, he went back upstairs.


	6. Part Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This website cannot do the proper formatting I had intended for this story, so for a better reading experience, I would suggest you read from this document: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1AP-i6EMhduxgwvKtbGqWLPluhNsh-_LB-3kL0Exjcn8/edit?usp=sharing

Lust was your demon.

He was your sin, manifested.

...

Baldi had soon returned holding a metal tub filled with water. It looked heavy - and as you watched him lug it down the stairs, you almost felt bad for him. At the same time... why were you feeling bad for this guy at all?

The tub was only big enough for you to sit in. It was fairly claustrophobic. You feared that Baldi may have chosen a smaller tub on purpose. You heard him make a grunting sound as he placed the tub down on the ground next to you.

"Ah! Here we go. All I need to do now is to go fetch the soap and shampoo... feel free to get prepared while I'm gone!" Baldi said, smiling with that damn cheeky smile of his.

As Baldi made his way upstairs, you began to undress. You tried to do it as fast and unsexy as possible - just in case he was watching. Once you were ready, you decided to take a closer look at the tub. You stood up, instinctively covering your genitals with a free hand. Dipping your hand in the water caught you by surprise - the temperature was just right! You felt thankful that he wasn't making you bathe in scalding hot water. Or freezing cold water, for that matter. Baldi soon returned, holding a small tray of bath supplies. Not only did he bring soap and shampoo - but he also brought conditioner, a loofah, a towel, and... a rubber duck. 

Well, isn't that just fantastic, you thought. It wasn't even an ordinary rubber duck, either, this one was dressed like a teacher. 

How charming.

As Baldi was setting the tray down next to you, you heard him start to giggle to himself. What was so funny? Was he just giddy to make you take a bath?

"Hehe!" Baldi giggled, "Sorry, you know, Y/N, I'm just so excited. This is going to be a very special bonding experience for us!"

"Now, feel free to get in the water whenever you're all set!"

"Yeah... I'm ready..." You replied.

"Good, good!" Baldi chirped back. 

You’d never seen him this happy. 

Gross.

You climbed into the cramped tub. As you sat down, you felt goosebumps run along your body from the sudden change in temperature, which you pretty much expected. It was a pleasant feeling, though. Despite the tub's size, it seemed to cover most of your body at once, save for your shoulders and head. Right before you started to feel relaxed, you felt Baldi's cold hands stroke your shoulders.

...

"I know I've already said it a lot, but I really mean it. You are so beautiful..." He said, giving your shoulders a slow rub. It made you shiver.

Only a few moments passed before Baldi spoke up once again.

"Y/N... I've been meaning to say this... oh, wait, hold on. You need a bath buddy."

Baldi smiled as he grabbed the rubber duck and placed it in the water next to you. It bobbed up and down. You felt like it was staring into your soul.

"There we go. Um... so, yes... I wanted to say..."

God, just spit it out already, teach.

"I'm... sorry for what I did to you... back in my classroom... I... realized that I went a bit too far with my punishment, and... well...”

“...you deserve better than that."

This fucking guy!

"Um... it's okay, I guess." You replied. You weren't really buying into his apology, at all, but you still wanted to attempt to stay on his good side... for now.

"T-thank you... I'll try to make it up to you."

He's saying this while keeping you locked up in a basement - just... why? You were stumped.

Baldi reached over once again and brought out the loofah. He rubbed some soap into it and then began to scrub your shoulders. The scrubbing sensation actually felt pretty good. It was an incredibly intimate moment with Baldi - but, strangely... it wasn't bothering you too much.

Things escalated a bit after he lathered your scalp with shampoo. Using one free hand, he began to rub your stomach softly. His hand was as cold as ever, and it was shaking a bit. He kept at it for a few minutes - and eventually his hand warmed up thanks to the water. 

As Baldi started rinsing your hair out, you felt his hand slowly, oh so slowly, make it's way down to your nether regions. You weren't really that surprised.

Then, as you predicted, his hand began to pleasure you... gently, at first, but it quickly became a little bit more vigorous. This is so, so wrong, you thought - you hated that your body was already reacting positively to Baldi's touch. Somehow, this guy really knew how to push your buttons.  
Baldi leaned in very close. You could feel his warm breath on your ear. He began to moan quietly. There was a very breathy tone to it. Each moan from him sent a shock down your spine, which, for some reason, only increased your sexual feelings.

"I hope... hhn... makes up for my... m-mm-misdoings... Y/N."

You heard him as he began to stroke himself with a free hand. You didn't want to turn around and look, though - it was easier to pretend that he was someone else. 

It wasn't easy, though, with the consistent sound of his moaning ringing through your ears.

Your body began to tense up. Baldi could sense that you were close - so he picked up the speed once again. You began to quiver in his arms. It wasn't long until he pushed you over the edge.

You felt a hot flash of intensity...

...and after a painfully long moment, it was over. Baldi grunted loudly as he, himself, also finished up. You heard him mumble something incoherent, and then... he gave you a peck on the cheek. His lips were almost as cold as his hands normally were.

"I'll... I'll be right back. Go ahead and finish up your bath and get dry."

You watched as Baldi waddled up the stairs. For a moment, you were stunned, still trying to recover from your strong orgasm. You couldn't believe that he did that to you so easily.

"Oh, and... thank you again for accepting my apology." Baldi called down before shutting the door behind him.

...

Eventually, you managed to finish up your bath and dry off. You sat down on the ground, feeling a lot cleaner, but also a little bit defeated. Just why, you thought, why did that feel so good?


	7. Part Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This website cannot do the proper formatting I had intended for this story, so for a better reading experience, I would suggest you read from this document: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1AP-i6EMhduxgwvKtbGqWLPluhNsh-_LB-3kL0Exjcn8/edit?usp=sharing

Had you finally given up?

Were you in his total control?

...

You were starting to feel different about this whole ordeal. Some days, you thought about executing your escape plan - but then - something in the back of your mind would always make you stop. A part of you wondered if Baldi really had been drugging you this whole time - as you'd slowly lost your motivation to escape.

It didn't matter.

Sure, you fought those intrusive, raunchy thoughts... at first. However, ever since the bathing incident, you started to warm up to Baldi. He was also becoming much nicer to you over time, too - which kind of made you want to stay.

I mean, just what were you going back to anyway, you thought, school? Responsibilities? You had become so dependent on him. He fed you good meals. He bathed you. He clothed you. Hell, he even gave you some of the most pleasurable experiences of your entire life. How could you ever possibly go back into the real world now?

With him, you were safe.

Before him, you weren't.

With him, you felt sexy, and needed.

Before him, you felt alone, and rejected.

...

"Y/N, I have some exciting news for you!"

You heard Baldi's voice calling out to you. You were so thankful. He hasn’t spoken to you in days.

"I can finally bring you upstairs, Y/N! You've finally learned everything I had to teach you-" As he spoke those words, you felt yourself start to jitter with excitement. Tears were welling in your eyes. He was finally saving you.

"B-Baldi... thank you so much! I-I can't wait to see daylight again... I...!"

"Now, now, dear. Don't get ahead of yourself. You can peek out the window, of course - but I'm not ready to let you outside just yet."

"Y-yes, of course, sir."

"You've become such a model student, Y/N."

...

"Oh my fucking god...!"

You awoke with a start, shouting out obscenities in surprise. You felt like you were stuck in that nightmare for ages. Why were you so... accepting in that dream? Was that how your subconscious really felt? Hell, you needed to get out of here, and fast.

Without thinking, you scrambled up to your feet and bolted up the stairs. You practically smashed your hands into the door handle as you began to twist and turn it rapidly.

Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, you thought, pulling and twisting the knob as hard as you could. It felt like a fire was ignited inside of your stomach. You wanted to throw it all up.

You wanted to leave. You wanted to escape. You needed it - you needed this knob to-

CRUNCH!

Somehow, in your state of panic, you had broken the doorknob off.


	8. Part Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This website cannot do the proper formatting I had intended for this story, so for a better reading experience, I would suggest you read from this document: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1AP-i6EMhduxgwvKtbGqWLPluhNsh-_LB-3kL0Exjcn8/edit?usp=sharing

Indeed, much to your surprise, the knob was completely broken off. It was nested comfortably in your shaking hands. It looked rather defeated for an inanimate object. Either that knob was weak as hell, or you just so happened to gather a lot of strength from your fight-or-flight response. Maybe a little bit of both.

You heard a few pieces of old, splintered wood fall to the ground. You figured that Baldi's house must be ancient for the wood to be falling off like that. You suddenly recalled that teachers in your area were incredibly underpaid. It's no wonder, then, that his house was falling apart.  
It seemed like this was all just too easy. It all happened in the matter of a minute. For a moment, you thought you were still in a dream. You put down the doorknob and then slapped yourself once across the face. A familiar stinging sensation spread across your right cheek. Yep, this was real.

There's got to be a catch, you thought. You expected Baldi to show up at any second. You pressed your ear up to the door, listening for any signs that he was awake. Nope, nothing - not even a peep. It was a little suspicious - but you were too far 'in this' to back out now. You recalled your escape plan once more.

1: Wait until Baldi is asleep

2: Climb up the stairs

3: Pick the lock (somehow)

4: Get out of the house

5: Call the cops

Well, you've successfully completed steps one to three! All you really had to do now was to get out. You'd just have to avoid getting caught. You also had to figure out a way to get to a telephone, but you sort of considered that a secondary priority to escape.

You slowly pushed the door open and peeked out. Thankfully, the door didn't creak this time. It was very dark, so you couldn't see much. You squinted, concentrating as hard as you could. 

Was this... his kitchen?

You saw what appeared to be the outline of a fridge and a stove. You stopped for a second to check for noise. Still nothing. Inch by inch, you ever so gently shuffled out into the darkness.  
You didn't bother to close the door behind you - that would probably make too much noise. You continued to shuffle along the ground, holding your arms out in front of you as to not bump into anything. How were you going to escape this place when you were basically blind? You decided to look for a source of light - anything that would help you find the front or back doors.

You went towards what looked like Baldi's fridge. You put your hands out and felt around until   
you felt a handle. 

You grabbed a hold of it, and pulled.

Yes! Light at last! The light from the fridge spewed out into the house. Your eyes hurt a bit from the sudden light, but you adjusted quickly. You whipped your head around and examined the house once more.

To the right of you, you saw his living room. It was very old looking, just as you assumed. You saw quilted fabric chairs, a record player and a CRT television - just what year was this guy living in? Then, you spotted it - the front door! Thinking fast, you grabbed a can of something out of the fridge and used it to keep the fridge's door open. Now you could keep your light source.  
As quietly as you could, you bolted over to the front door.

You turned the knob cautiously.

It was unlocked!

You slowly opened the door.  
...

SLAP!

"Well, well, well..."

Oh, fuck.

Much to your horror, there was Baldi, waiting outside the front door, ruler in hand.

"I'm not sure what you expected, Y/N, but... this misbehavior deserves a very grave punishment indeed - and well, here I thought you were finally starting to get better. I guess some students nͭ̾ͧ͢ë́ͭ̿̑͂̈́͒ͣ̕vͭͣ̎͏e͂̎͘rͤ̍͘͢ ̶͐̈͐ͦ̾͠ľ͒eͯ̋̄̅ͩ̚͜͞a̸͗͠r̄̾ͪ͒̎̚n̡͗ͭ͜."


	9. Part Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This website cannot do the proper formatting I had intended for this story, so for a better reading experience, I would suggest you read from this document: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1AP-i6EMhduxgwvKtbGqWLPluhNsh-_LB-3kL0Exjcn8/edit?usp=sharing

“Actually, I was kind of h̸̖̗̗̥͙͈͇͝ͅo̫̫͝p͖̙̤̪̱ͅi̵̵̠͝n̵̷͓̩̭̜̯̻g̡͍̲͙ for this outcome."

"Now, I feel just a little bit more j̘̰͎̘͖̼̮u̧s̠̜͕͈̣ͅṱ̴̯͚͎̘̮̦if̸̺̹͍͍͔i͡ȩ̘͍d̫-

-with that p̶̩̙̝ͅu̦̳̦̘̦͕ņ̺̞͕i͕͙̩͜s̹͈̥̜͢ḥm̩e̤̘͖̤͚͢ͅņ̟̯t̜̠͙͙ that I gave to you, all those nights ago."

…

01000010 -͙͓̯̯̈̈ͤ̌ͮ͠͠-̛̰̦͖̩̼͉̗̮̳̙̮̥̟̬ͦ̈̌͗ͨͯ͌ͨͫ͋̍́͟͝͠-̢̳̱̳͉̪ͩ͐ͮ͗ͨ̔̌͊̉̂̚͞͡ 01000001 -͙͓̯̯̈̈ͤ̌ͮ͠͠-̛̰̦͖̩̼͉̗̮̳̙̮̥̟̬ͦ̈̌͗ͨͯ͌ͨͫ͋̍́͟͝͠-̢̳̱̳͉̪ͩ͐ͮ͗ͨ̔̌͊̉̂̚͞͡ 01001100 -͙͓̯̯̈̈ͤ̌ͮ͠͠-̛̰̦͖̩̼͉̗̮̳̙̮̥̟̬ͦ̈̌͗ͨͯ͌ͨͫ͋̍́͟͝͠-̢̳̱̳͉̪ͩ͐ͮ͗ͨ̔̌͊̉̂̚͞͡ 01000100 01001001 00100000 01001001 01010011 00100000 01001101 01011001 00100000 01001101 01000001 -͙͓̯̯̈̈ͤ̌ͮ͠͠-̛̰̦͖̩̼͉̗̮̳̙̮̥̟̬ͦ̈̌͗ͨͯ͌ͨͫ͋̍́͟͝͠- ̢̳̱̳͉̪ͩ͐ͮ͗ͨ̔̌͊̉̂̚͞͡01010011 01010100 -͙͓̯̯̈̈ͤ̌ͮ͠͠-̛̰̦͖̩̼͉̗̮̳̙̮̥̟̬ͦ̈̌͗ͨͯ͌ͨͫ͋̍́͟͝͠-̢̳̱̳͉̪ͩ͐ͮ͗ͨ̔̌͊̉̂̚͞͡ 01000101 01010010

…

"You know, you actually look really cute tied up like this. I'm not exactly sure why I didn't do this sooner..."

You were awoken by Baldi's rude comment. You tried to move around, but you were tied up firmly by some type of sturdy rope. You were laid flat on the ground. The most you could do in this position was wiggle around in place like a stupid worm. You attempted to try to talk with Baldi - but you quickly realized that your mouth was also covered by rope.

"Just to let you know, Y/N..." Baldi started, "...we'll have to start you over from square one. Since you won't behave, I have to make you behave. Understand?"

Baldi knelt down and gave you an intense stare. This man didn't look human. As if he wasn't already a monster before - now he looked like some kind of mega monster. 

He gave you a small smirk. What was he planning this time? He chuckled with a hearty breath before he spoke up once again  
.  
"You know, Y/N... I think you've underestimated me as a teacher. I know more than just math."

He crept closer to you. The rope was just so tight - you wanted to throw up, but even that was impossible with how constrained you were right now. You felt helpless... completely helpless... for the first time.  
You closed your eyes.

"For example, Y/N..."

You could feel that he was climbing on top of you. You kept your eyes shut.

"Did you know that... having regular sexual intercourse increases your pheromones, making you look more attractive over time?"

He scoffed.

"As if that's even possible with you... you're already so... attractive..."

He slid a hand up your shirt. God, why were his hands always so fucking cold-!?

"Sexual intercourse has other benefits, too, such as boosting your immune system, and helping you combat insomnia..."

You felt his free hand grab your throat lightly.

"...but, enough with the lecture. I'd like to give you a hands-on presentation."

You suddenly felt something wet touch your lips. Oh my god, you thought, is he... was that his tongue?!


	10. Part Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This website cannot do the proper formatting I had intended for this story, so for a better reading experience, I would suggest you read from this document: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1AP-i6EMhduxgwvKtbGqWLPluhNsh-_LB-3kL0Exjcn8/edit?usp=sharing

"Isn't it obvious why I love to toy with you?"

"That face you make when I punish you... god, it's so gorgeous."

"The feeling of your soft skin against me... your whole body... I want to make it mine."

"You don't belong anywhere else but here."

...

"I love you."

...

It was late. Or at least, so you thought. It was always tricky to tell the time down in the basement. You had rope burns all over your skin from Baldi's previous 'session' with you. Thankfully, though, they were healing up quickly. You estimated it had been at least a few days since   
that 'event'.   
You didn't dare think of making another escape. That is, at least, until you could think of a better plan. You'd been racking your brain for hours, but... you were in such a state of shock from everything that had been happening to you that your thoughts were a little confused. Even so, there was still this small spark of hope left in you - and you refused to let that die so soon. However, it was hard to keep your hopes up when things were always getting worse.

Ever since your failed escape, Baldi wanted to make sure that it would be damn near impossible for you to leave again. He tightened the 'security', adding a padlock and an alarm to the basement door - which was fully replaced after you had haphazardly torn it apart. It felt very alien to you. The thought of Baldi having to spend all this money on security and a whole new door… you could almost applaud his commitment. For what, though - kidnapping is a serious crime! Even if he was good at it, it shouldn't warrant any kind of praise... right?

You shook your head at the thought, which gave you a twinge of pain in your neck. You recalled Baldi nearly suffocating you with his bare hands. With any luck, you thought, it was just a bruise. You examined your neck with your hands, checking to see if anything felt out of place. Thankfully, it seemed alright.

You felt like Baldi was really starting to get into your head. Sometimes you wouldn't be able to stop thinking about him. To be fair, though, he was the only person you had seen in god knows how long. Occasionally, you would almost want him to pay you a visit, just so you could have company.

The fact that you weren't that scared anymore was what scared you the most. You were getting used to this. That familiar feeling of panic was setting in, and you started to feel tears well up in your eyes.

You held your head in your knees and you just... cried. It got a little out of control - your sobs were getting increasingly loud, although you didn't fully realize that yourself. You were going at it for a while when you heard the door upstairs unlock. 

Oh, fantastic.

"Y/N... I..." You heard Baldi mumble from the top of the stairs. He spoke in a very somber tone.

He paused for a moment.

"Do you need food? Are you in pain?"

You didn't respond.

Baldi made his way down. His hurried footsteps made the stairs creak slightly.

"Y/N?"

Still, you didn't respond. You kept your head in your knees, though you silenced your cries just in case.

Peeking out from your knees, you saw that he had knelt down and was only about a foot away from you.

"Y/N... normally, I would have to punish you for not listening, but... I can understand that this is a very hard transition for you."

"Understand that I wouldn't give you this much leniency if I didn't really... well... love you..."

You didn't even bother to look up at him.

"Look... I'll bring you some dessert or something, okay? Just, please, stop crying..." Baldi spoke with a sigh as you heard him stand back up.

He made his way back up the stairs.

...

A few moments after your waterworks show had finally died down, you heard the door open up once again. You hesitantly watched as Baldi made his way down. He was holding a large plate of pie.

"Y/N, you can have the whole thing. It's okay, really. I was going to give it to the faculty lounge but the principal said he was allergic."

You stared at the floor - you really weren't in the mood for a chat.

Baldi sighed again and slid the pie towards you. It smelled like freshly baked apples and cinnamon.

"Look, Y/N, things can get better for you. They will get better - just so long as you behave."

You heard him get up - and then you felt his arms very suddenly wrap themselves around you. A fucking hug...?

"I promise you'll like it here, Y/N." He said this right next to your ear, in the softest voice you'd ever heard him use.

He released you from the hug and stood upright again. He made his way back upstairs, but not before giving one last request.

"Oh, and... please eat the pie, okay?"


	11. Part Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This website cannot do the proper formatting I had intended for this story, so for a better reading experience, I would suggest you read from this document: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1AP-i6EMhduxgwvKtbGqWLPluhNsh-_LB-3kL0Exjcn8/edit?usp=sharing

There isn't much you can do anymore.

Is this your new life?

...

"Here you are, Y/N, clean clothes - straight from the dryer!"

You took the clothes from Baldi. His hands were as frigid as always.

"I hope this helps cheer you up."

You nodded politely in response. Hopefully that would get him off your back for a few hours.

"Also," Baldi began, "I was wondering... did you like the pie?"

He asked that question with a cheeky grin. You quietly sighed and nodded once more.

"Wonderful! Well - I'll be back to check on you in an hour or so."

Ugh, just an hour?

"Okay."

That was really all you could muster in response as Baldi left, locking the   
upstairs door securely behind himself. You started to wonder why this man was always such a flip-flop of emotions - one minute he was all sweet, the next... well, you didn't really want to think about it. You had already assumed that he probably had some deep psychological issues, you know, based on the sexual deviancy and kidnapping.

This guy was something else. You laughed a bit at the ridiculousness of it all. You were trying to get your mood out of the gutter, and after all, it's best to stay positive... right?

You decided to give yourself some self-inflicted positive reinforcement. Even at his worst, you thought to yourself, you always managed to pull through. You found it amazing that you were still mentally sound at all. Maybe you can get through this!

You glanced upwards at the door. Since the 'security' was so tight - there wasn't much chance of you getting out again. 

You weighed your options.

The only way to escape now, you figured, was to gain Baldi's trust. If you were allowed upstairs, you would have a much easier time escaping. Although, yes, it would take a while, it was better than nothing.

The next hour that passed was spent entirely inside of your head. You thought up the best ways to please Baldi. How would he like to be spoken to? Did he want you to be entirely submissive - or perhaps a little defiant? Would you have to get psychical with him in order to fully gain his trust?

You knew for certain that you couldn't 'butter him up' entirely right away, as your behavior would have changed just a bit too suddenly - and he could've figured out that you were faking it.

For now, you thought you'd just show him a little extra kindness.

...

"Y/N, I'm back! How are the clothes?" Baldi flashed you another cheeky grin. Jesus, what a weirdo.

"They're comfortable, Baldi, thank you." You responded nicely, all according to plan.

Baldi looked at you with a surprised expression. Damn, did that somehow sound too sweet?

Baldi stared at you for for a few seconds. His shocked expression slowly contorted into a more neutral one.

"I don't know if I've ever heard you say 'thank you' before..." Baldi said softly.

Had he already figured you out...?

"I really appreciate that." He continued.

Oh, thank Christ.

Baldi smiled again.

"You're welcome, Y/N. I'll make sure to bring the clothes to you... a bit faster next time. I know you had to wait a while."

"Oh, it's no problem." You responded, trying to tone your 'nice voice' down.

Baldi giggled and then stepped closer to you with a strange expression on his face. Oh fuck. You shut your eyes in anticipation.

Smooch!

You felt Baldi give you a gentle but oddly loud kiss on the head.

Well, that could've been worse. You opened your eyes - he was eye level with   
you now. He was still smiling. You looked past his eyes and tried to smile back, although your lips quivered a bit in fear.

Baldi brought up his stupidly cold hand and stroked your cheek with it.

"You'll always be my star student."


	12. Part Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This website cannot do the proper formatting I had intended for this story, so for a better reading experience, I would suggest you read from this document: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1AP-i6EMhduxgwvKtbGqWLPluhNsh-_LB-3kL0Exjcn8/edit?usp=sharing

Only one way out.

Surely there was no other way?

...

"Y/N, hello! How are you doing?"

You heard Baldi calling out to you from above. He closed the door behind him and made his way over to you, as he always did.

"I'm fine, maybe a little cold, but otherwise okay." You replied.

"Oh! Hold on then, I'll be right back." Baldi stated, quickly bolting back up the stairs.

You were worried that your little extra 'comment' about the temperature might have somehow bothered him. You were still trying to keep up an act of kindness towards him. Had you already… slipped up?

Baldi returned shortly after holding an article of clothing in his hands - it was bright green and kinda tacky looking at first glance - plus, it looked a little too large for you.

"This is one of my turtleneck sweaters, Y/N."

"You know..." Baldi continued, "...it gets really cold in that school! I've  
had a few words with faculty, but they refuse to change the temperature. I swear, one of these days, I'm going to-"

Baldi paused and looked down, almost seeming embarrassed.

"Sorry, that's getting a bit off-topic. Here, take the sweater. I hope it'll help!"

He was beaming with joy.

You took the sweater. Although it still looked kinda cheesy, it felt woolen and very soft. Without giving it much thought, you quickly slid it on. It was particularly warm - had he just dried this? Or perhaps he was wearing it earlier? You didn't want to give it much thought.

Baldi smiled widely as he watched you adjust to your new look.

"Thank you, Baldi, it actually helps a lot." You said with a false smile - but inside you actually did feel a little thankful.

"I-It's no problem. I have a ton of sweaters." Baldi stuttered a bit, putting his hand to his head. He sounded fairly flustered.

"Sorry, I... I'm having trouble with my words right now. It's just that you look really... really cute in that."

Cute!?

"Plus, you just... really look like you belong here now. I'm... I am so proud."

You winced a bit at his odd comments but pretended to accept them as best  
you could. It seemed like your act was working on Baldi a little too well. You watched as he put his hands back at his sides before he slowly approached you.

He knelt down close to you. He got a little close for comfort - you could  
feel some of his warm breath traveling down the neck of the tacky sweater you had just put on.

"Y/N..."

Baldi whispered your name. At this point, you weren't sure if he was trying to grab your attention or if he was just getting... excited. You decided to respond anyway.

"Y-yeah?" You asked.

"Y/N..." He whispered back.

Baldi contentiously whispered your name, and it became clear to you that he was obviously not looking for a reply.

"Y/N..."

With each instance of your name, his voice grew more passionate.

You felt his hands gently caress your sides. His whispers quickly turned  
into quiet moans. He grabbed a hold of your pants and began to slide them off. Still trying to keep his trust... you let him do it.

"Y/N... Y/N..."

You lifted your legs to allow him to fully slip your pants off. Every part of your body was very much against this - but you kept on going.

"Wow..." Baldi said with a hearty grunt as he felt up your thighs. His frosty fingers traced small circles around them.

Baldi then wrapped his legs around you and pulled you onto his lap. He had a  
loose grip on your thighs. You could feel his member rubbing up against your underwear through his pants. Your face began to heat up and your hands started to shake - you just wanted it all to end.

"I'm so proud..."

Baldi wrapped his arms around you tightly. You could hardly breathe - you  
were completely surrounded by his body now. No turning back, you thought, as you heard yet another moan escape from his mouth. He reached a hand down and undid his zipper, freeing his dick. It pressed up against you willingly.

"You smell so familiar now... like home..."

He pressed his head into your shoulder, inhaling the scent of the turtleneck. Oh god, this is some next level creepiness, you thought.

"I know of another way to help you feel warm, Y/N..."

How typical.

You felt Baldi start to tease your opening with his cock. Although you wouldn't have had much of a choice anyway, you continued to try and not struggle against it. It's not like it hadn't happened before, anyway. Although you felt rather upset that you were almost getting used to this by now - it may just be your ticket out. You pressed on.

"Y/N... fuck... I-I'm sorry. I need to... I need to... punish... you."

You blinked a bit in response. What on earth had you done wrong!?

"Hah... look, look. You aren't in trouble. It's just... something I crave. I'll make sure to make it up to you again..."

Baldi suddenly slapped your nearly bare ass with his right hand. You yelped a bit, but that only seemed to make it worse for you. He kept spanking you for a good few minutes, ravishing any sound that would come out of your mouth in response. Finally, he stopped - but not before setting you down on the ground. You already knew what was coming.

Just close your eyes and pretend it's someone else...

Sprawled out on your back, you felt as vulnerable as ever... yet, somehow, this time it was much more invasive. Maybe it's because you had the illusion of choice. You weren't sure, but regardless, as you let Baldi spread you apart... you couldn't help but feel a little guilty for it all.

Of course, although your mind was incredibly upset, your body was incredibly turned on. You couldn't help but let out a few moans as Baldi gleefully slipped inside of you. Strangely, he was a lot more gentle than the previous times - save for a few spanks here and there, which you could handle.

"I'll... hnn... h-haaave to replace this sweater if you get too excited, haha...  
don't worry though, I really d-do have plenty... hahh, god…”

Baldi could barely get out his sentence as he thrust in and out of you at a generous but gentle pace.

Some time passed, and your pleasure was quickly building.

"Oh, f-fuck it..."

Baldi cursed quietly to himself as he suddenly pulled out of you and shot his load all over the turtleneck. It was an impressive amount, too - you even felt a bit land on your cheek. As he came, he shouted a fair amount of foul words mixed in with your name.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure to get you a fresh sweater soon..."

"...my love."


	13. Part Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This website cannot do the proper formatting I had intended for this story, so for a better reading experience, I would suggest you read from this document: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1AP-i6EMhduxgwvKtbGqWLPluhNsh-_LB-3kL0Exjcn8/edit?usp=sharing

T̯̥͙̫̩ǫ̼u̯̭͈͉͓̼̲̺c̸̶̞͎̼̳̮̫͔͙͙͝ḥ̨͔̺ ̭͔̭͠m̦͍̠͍̜e̶̵̩͇̖͙͇͚,͠͏̺̠̤̤̞̺̤ͅ ͉̱' 

k̴͈͎i̴̲̞̜̳̻̫̥̠s̸̸̢͔̠̩̥̳͍͕̬s̨͍̻͓̤͜͡ ̛̬͕͉̲̥m͇͙̥̞̩ȩ͚̻̟̝̰̻͍͝ͅͅ,͈̱͝ ̙͇͍͎̝ 

t̨̡̰̟̮o̝̗̫͙u̷̵̧̙͈͔̳c̥̺͙̕͝ͅh̥͢ ͖̞̙̲̝̜̗͔͜m͏̹͜e̖̱͎̠̟͍͘͝,̷̣͓̺ 

k̢̛̦̤̰̜̞͎i̶̧̩̺̹̫̳̥s̭͖̙̹͚͘s̨̠̬̯͉̘̞͓͘̕ ̶̙͚̳̹͇̰̜͉̫͠m̺̳̭͘ȩ͎̭̦̗̪̯̫̕͟,̙̟͈̮͇̮ ̛̯̼̰̺͉̹̗͠͞ 

t̞̫̜̟̳͠ͅo̵̬̺u̶̘̰̝͙̩̠c̩̻̫̘͉͖̼h̴̛̪̕ ̲̻̳̘ͅm̵̶̩ͅe̪̖͝ 

... 

"Okay." 

That was all you could muster in response to Baldi's annoying request.

The first time, all he asked for was a hug. The next time, he asked for a kiss. Then, sadly... it all continued to escalate. You never said no - you were far too deep into your plan now. So when he had asked for a blowjob of all things, you, of course, had to accept. 

"Okay, sir."

You unzipped his pants and went at it, wanting to get it over with as fast as possible. Baldi gave you a very breathy sentence as a response.

"Oh... my god... Y/N..."

Just when is this stupid plan of yours gonna work?

"Fuck, Y/N... just like that..."

When the hell is he going to let you upstairs?

You swirled your tongue around the head. You felt his shaft start to throb. You knew he was already close.

Is this all for nothing? 

You felt Baldi grab your hair and tug at it roughly as he came into your mouth. It was a slightly smaller load than usual, but still fairly impressive. 

"Y/N... Y/N..." 

... 

Perhaps you've only made it w͏̼̺͕͉o͏͏̝͉̝̻̪̫͖̖ͅr̨̻̻̹͚̬̝̘͘͞s̖̟̜̼̥͇̩̭̲e ̷͔̬̱̤͕̼̹̺͕for yourself, hm?

…

You couldn't take it much longer. You just had to ask him to let you upstairs. You felt like you could handle any backlash from him at this point - just how could your situation get any more terrible? You decided to muster up the courage to ask him about it. So, during one of his regular 'visits', you spat it out. 

"Um, Baldi... so..." 

You paused for a moment. Baldi was looking at you quizzically. 

"...when do you think I can go... upstairs?" 

The question came out much... weaker sounding than you would've liked.

Baldi chuckled in response.

"Oh, ha, Y/N! That's funny."

What!?

"Don't worry. I'll know when you can go upstairs." Baldi's words sounded particularly harsh.

Shit - he really wouldn't give this up, would he? Had he just been playing with you this whole time? Did he just plan to leave you down there… forever? Panic started to build up inside of you.

"Oh, that's, that's fine then... j-just..." You started to spout out something in response, not really thinking clearly in the moment. 

You felt terror - your last ounce of hope was crushed. 

"Y/N, Y/N... I know when you're lying.”

Silence. 

"I said... I KNOW when you're lying."

Baldi suddenly grabbed something out of his pocket, and threw it to the ground. It rolled along the floor and stopped in your direction. 

It was the doorknob. 

The doorknob…! The one you broke off during your failed escape!

"You're a bad liar - I can tell when you're dishonest just by the sound of your voice."

Baldi chuckled again in a sinister way. .

“It's been quite fun though, I must admit. Watching you do everything I say... and I didn't even have to try!" 

You didn't say anything back.

"But, hey, I know that there's at least one part of you that can't lie." 

Baldi held his pointer finger up and vaguely pointed to your crotch. 

"Yeah, that's right. When we make love - you're very honest about your feelings. Maybe not all of you is honest, but that part of you sure fucking is. The way you moan, the way you squirm - and the way you feel when you orgasm. I know you love me back. You just don't want to admit it to yourself." 

No... that wasn't true. You knew that wasn't true - but he was making you second guess yourself. 

God damn it!

"You aren't allowed upstairs until I know that you love me."

... 

"All those times I apologized..." 

"...I never meant it." 

"I never truly apologize." 

"I am perfect…”

“...but not as perfect as you." 

"The way you tremble underneath my power.”

“It's all I've ever wanted." 

"I need more."


	14. Part Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This website cannot do the proper formatting I had intended for this story, so for a better reading experience, I would suggest you read from this document: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1AP-i6EMhduxgwvKtbGqWLPluhNsh-_LB-3kL0Exjcn8/edit?usp=sharing

"Listen to me." 

"I love you." 

"Don't you get it?" 

... 

"Y/N. I have a surprise for you." 

Baldi spoke so bluntly - you almost started to miss his 'nicer' side, though you weren't sure if that was all an act or not. You had long given up your own act of being 'nice' to him. What did it matter, when he could tell if you were lying just by the tone of your voice? He was like a living lie detector. He knew everything you were hiding, and you hated that. Especially because he had known the whole time. 

"Take a look, if you'd like." Baldi continued.

What was that? It wasn't very large. You could barely see it at first, but as he stepped closer to you it became clear. 

A shock collar. 

He was holding a fucking shock collar! 

"Don't you dare touch me with that... that thing." 

You practically spat those words at him. You were livid.

"Maybe you'll like it, Y/N, don't be so quick to judge. I tried to teach you nicely, but since you won't listen..." 

You tried to step away from him - but you were backed into a corner. It was an unfair fight from the start. 

There was nowhere for you to go. 

Baldi grabbed you and pulled your hair back so hard that you felt like part of your scalp was going to come off. You couldn't help but let out a loud yelp of pain. 

"STOP-!" You yelped.

He quickly buckled and locked the collar to your neck. You clawed at it, but it was totally stuck there. You were locked in. You watched in terror as Baldi stepped back and pulled out a small dial. 

"I swear to god-!" You shouted, staring at him with rage.

You tried to run at Baldi, but he held you back with ease.

After letting you struggle for a moment, he silently pushed you into the wall and held you there with one freezing cold hand. He was much stronger than he looked.  
You heard a click. 

The remote...!

Baldi let go of you, and then- 

BZZZT! 

-you felt a long electric shock burrow throughout your neck and into your body. You knelt to the floor and screeched. 

"B-Baldi...!" You cried. 

"Another one! Setting two!" Baldi announced, a smirk on his face. 

He was clearly getting off on this. 

Gross. 

BZZZZZT!

You shouted multiple obscenities as the second shock sent jolts of pain throughout you. This one was even longer and more painful than the last.

"Aaa-ahh! BALDI! FUCK!" 

"Right, I knew it - you do like this." Baldi responded to you cheekily.

"You fucking asshole, you know I don't-"

BZZZZZZZZT!

"AAHHH! FUCK ME-!" The shock felt like it was ten times worse now. You felt unpleasant tingles run down your spine and throughout your limbs. You started to shake.

"Really? You don't? What was that then?"

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!

"FUCK, PLEASE! STOP! I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

You felt like you were dying - but, hell, you'd have rather died than suffered another shock. 

"Interesting response..." Baldi mumbled.

He paused, surveying your quivering body.

"Anyway... I'll turn it off, since you seem to... understand now..."

You were on your hands and knees at this point, still shaking and breathing heavily.

"God, your noises are hot." Baldi commented, giggling a little. 

"I..." You started to speak, but couldn't get the words out through your staggered breaths.

"Enough." Baldi said, attempting to maintain his control over you.

"We're done here. I'll be back to check on you shortly." 

... 

"Remember, you said anything."


	15. Part Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This website cannot do the proper formatting I had intended for this story, so for a better reading experience, I would suggest you read from this document: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1AP-i6EMhduxgwvKtbGqWLPluhNsh-_LB-3kL0Exjcn8/edit?usp=sharing

"You'll be mine, forever."

"The funniest part about it all is that I know that you want it, too."

... 

You felt sick. 

You were sick of it all. You had no fucking clue what day it was, how long it had been. Maybe a few months? Maybe several? Time had lost it's meaning to you. It was just one long string of nothingness - near invisible, like a spider's web. 

You felt up the collar around your neck and shuddered. That thing had a tight grip on you - just like Baldi. There was no escape. There was never any chance at escape. Baldi was always on top of things. He was surprisingly cunning and manipulative.

He he ever really loved you... or just your body?

Although you hated it, you yearned to feel loved again. You were so used to his coddling that the sudden disappearance of it was driving you a bit mad - so when Baldi hit you up with an interesting proposal, you weren't sure if you wanted to cried with joy or fear. 

... 

"Y/N. I'd like to make a deal with you." Baldi spoke effortlessly, almost like this was just another day for him. 

You eyed him cautiously. Just what did he have in store for you now?

"What is it...?"

"Okay. So, you've left me with very few options here-" Baldi started, pacing back and forth.

"-keeping you in the basement has been getting a bit difficult for me - but I think I've come up with a solution that will make us both happy."

Baldi turned to you with a stern look on his face.

"Listen here, though. You have to accept all of the terms of this agreement."

"Then... then what?" You asked, confused by what your motivation was, or if there was any.

"Then you're out of the basement."

Your heart nearly jumped out of your chest. 

Finally! A chance! 

"I... I'll do anything, I promise!"

Baldi chuckled.

"Oh, yes, I know. You've told me before." 

He eyed your shock collar. You felt a lump form in your throat. 

Shit, what was he...?

"You'll be allowed upstairs... if... and only if... you fully agree to whatever it is that I ask you next."

Fuck, you'd let him cut off your legs at this point. Anything to see daylight again!

"Okay, okay! Sure!" You chirped.

"Right, then. This is your last chance."

You shivered.

Baldi took a deep breath. Was he... blushing? You hadn't seen him make that face in a long time. No fucking way, you thought, what the hell was he planning!?

You watched with nervous eyes as Baldi turned around and searched his pockets for something. He pulled out a very small and rounded blue box. He fumbled with it a bit in his hands before he turned back around to face you. His face was completely red now and his eyes looked a bit wet.

What in the hell...?

You watched as he slowly knelt down in front of you.

Oh shit. Oh fuck, no, no, no! NO!

"Y/N... will... will you ma̸͕r̵̨̯̩͈̯̗̲̻̖̰̕r̭̜̭͖̠y̫̹ ̹̘̤͓̣̗ͅm̲̲ę͚̣̭̘͓̜̘̘?"


	16. Sequel in the works!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's happening!

Get ready! It will be posted as a new, separate work right here on ao3!

https://imgur.com/f8eRCv3


End file.
